Ice Cream
by mgl1016
Summary: When two strange visitors come to the Mystery Shack, Mabel finally gets the summer romance she's been waiting for.


"Dipper! Dipper!" Mabel shook her brother's arm as she whispered excitedly. "Who is that?" She pointed across the gift shop at a skinny boy with green hair. He was looking at an old toolbox with a shorter boy who looked to be about the same age. Mabel sighed as she stared. "He's so gorgeous! Should I go talk to him? Oh Dipper do you think this could be my big summer romance? Like a real one, not another creepy puppet guy."

Dipper had been barely listening, analyzing the boy next to Mabel's dream guy. He was short, possibly shorter than Dipper, with an angular face and fiery hair. He was holding a toolbox, and seemed to be adjusting the contents inside. Something seemed off, possibly supernatural about the two. Dipper continued studying the pair, when he noticed Mabel skip up to them. He followed quickly behind.

"Hi, my name is Mabel, but you can call me the girl of your dreams!" Mabel started with her usual pick-up line. She batted her eyes at the peculiar boy. He looked back in silence. The other boy, instead, spoke up.

"I'm Phineas! This is my brother Ferb. We just moved here from Danville along with our sister Candace. She was with us but I think she wandered off. "Ferb shook his head disapprovingly.

Mabel looked at the toolbox in Phineas' hand. ""Hey, what are you doing with that toolbox? Is there an adorable animal inside? Can I hold it?" Phineas chuckled.

"Sorry, there are no animals here. I have been upgrading this toolbox though." He opened it up, revealing a very complex machine. "Nothing too crazy, just simple improvements." Dipper took the toolbox and examined it, while Mabel just gawked at the machinery she would never be able to comprehend. Phineas examined the room around him.

"This is a nice gift shop, although I can see that most of the attractions here are fake. Bummer, I was hoping to see some real creatures."

At the sound of creature Dipper perked up. He eagerly told them about his mission over the summer. "The journal is in the attic upstairs, want to come see it? If we work together I'm sure we could solve the big mysteries of the town!" He was practically bouncing from excitement. Phineas looked to Ferb, then to Dipper.

"Ferb wants to check over the toolbox, to make sure everything is in order. I'll come with you though. Maybe we could see a monster or two today!" He followed Dipper upstairs, leaving Mabel and Ferb in the shop.

"So," Mabel started, "I've learned that the best way to start off a friendship is with ice cream! Let's go get some!" She grabbed Ferb's arm and pulled him out the door. They ran towards the old golf cart her and Dipper used to escape many creatures during their time in Gravity Falls. She hopped in the passenger's seat then looked at Ferb awkwardly. "Oh, uh, Dipper usually drives. Do you know how to drive a golf cart?" Ferb smiled at her and sat in the driver's seat.

"Allow me." The car accelerated forward at an alarming speed, making Mabel scream and then proceed to giggle. Following many bends and curves in the road, Mabel directed Ferb to her favorite ice cream shop. He made sure to take the turns slow enough that the cart wouldn't tip over, but fast enough to keep Mabel on her toes.

When they arrived at the small shop, Mabel began to squeal. "Nothing, I mean NOTHING, makes me happier than cotton-candy bubblegum ice cream! What do you like? Ooh, let me guess! You look like a chocolate guy! I'll order for us!" She sprinted up to the counter and ordered. Ferb followed behind, intrigued.

"One chocolate and one cotton-candy bubblegum please," Mabel ordered politely with a flourish. Ferb chuckled softly. She was really something wasn't she?

"I'm sorry ma'am; we are all out of cotton-candy bubblegum." The shop employee said apologetically. Mabel began to sniffle. Ferb walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"If you want, they have cotton-candy ice cream." She looked up at Ferb with sad eyes.

"It's just not the same." She looked disappointed, and Ferb hated seeing her like that. He scanned the room in loss of any other solution. A shiny gumball machine caught his eye and immediately he felt for a quarter in his pockets.

"I know it's not much and it's not cotton-candy bubblegum ice cream…" He began as he dragged a deflated Mabel by the hand across the parlor. He caught her attention by smoothly pulling a shiny quarter from his pocket. Without breaking eye contact Ferb did a few magic tricks with the coin which slowly drew a smile from Mabel, just as he knew it would. He turned around and put the quarter in the machine. Mabel soon forgot about the ice cream and watched the gumball slide down the little slide inside the glass bowl. Ferb smirked watching how easily her mood and attention shifted.

"Pink! Yes, my favorite!" Mabel squealed loudly as the metal slot clinks closed. She held the gumball in the air dramatically before shoving the whole thing in her mouth. Realizing that Ferb, along with several customers had been watching her, Mabel blushed with one bulging cheek.

"Well," Mabel began, slightly drooling from the wad of gum in her mouth, "We should probably head back to the shack. By now, Dipper is probably freaking out and annoying your brother."

"I completely agree." Ferb grabbed her hand and they walked out the door.


End file.
